Her Own Destiny
by NATFreak
Summary: Well, this is more based off the second and third movies about a young servant girl who finds herself an orphan and joining the Narnians to defeat the corrupt king while making a remarkable bond and finding her own, true destiny. R&R.
1. Locked in the Tower

**Disclaimer:** **Oh I wish, but sadly no I do not own Narnia just my OC.**

**A/N: Hey everybody for those who know me I have finally put up a new story. Sorry it's been a while, life has been busy as usual. Anyway, here is the first chapter of my first ever Narnia fanfic that focuses on the Prince Caspian and Voyage of the Dawn Treader movies with my own little OC. So I hope you enjoy. Here goes!**

_'Caspian!' called a young girl with flowing light brown hair and eyes as she ran down a palace corridor in a light yellow dress that swished around her knees and flat dark brown shoes. She stopped in front of a boy who was quite a few years older than her sitting on a window ledge with dark brown hair that went to his shoulders that was darker than hers and matching dark brown eyes reading a book._

_'What is it, Arrianna?' he asked her patiently as he continued to read his book._

_'Look.' The girl held up a single yellow rose proudly. 'Isn't it pretty?'_

_'Yes, very pretty.' Caspian agreed halfheartedly without looking up._

_'Caspian. You're not looking.' she pouted, stomping her left foot. 'Look!'_

_The older boy sighed as he placed a red ribbon he used for a marker in his book, closed it, and looked at the smaller pouting girl holding the yellow rose._

_'Yes, you are right. It is very pretty.' he said honestly. 'What are you going to do with it?'_

_'Why, I'm going to give it to Mother of course.' Arrianna told him with a dazzling smile and shining eyes. He smiled back and patted her head before watching her run off and went back to his book with a sad smile. Arrianna sprinted back down the corridor to a room that she shared with her mother, Elizabeth, as servants of the king. Her mother laid on a simple bed covered in old, brown shabby blankets. She was dreadfully pale and her golden locks stuck to her face with sweat as she coughed horribly. Arrianna went over to her mother and held up the rose so Elizabeth could see it. 'Look, Mother! I picked this rose for you!'_

_'Oh, how pretty Arrianna.' Elizabeth whispered weakly as she coughed again racking her frail body._

_'Isn't it? I'll put it in your vase for you.' she said as she took a red rose that was already dead out of a vase on a small table by the bed and placed the fresh yellow one in it. She then turned back to her mother who had suddenly gone very quiet and still. 'Mother? Mother, wake up. Mother!'_

The preteen girl groaned irritably in her sleep as she heard someone continue to hammer on her door.

_Who on Earth could it possibly be this early in the morning? _She wondered as she tossed over onto her stomach and pulled her blanket high over her head as the knocking continued.

"Head Servant Arrianna!" called a voice through the door instantly making her throw off her blanket and sit up straight.

_That's one of the chief war advisers! _Arrianna noted, a little panicky. _but what would he possibly want with a young girl like me, especially at this hour?_

"Head Servant Arrianna!" called the voice again more authoritatively making her jump off her bed, hurriedly put on her robe, and stride across the her room barefoot to the door. "Please open this...door."

"Is there something the matter?" she asked politely as she opened her door to reveal a stout looking man with graying hair and dark eyes.

"Lord Miraz requests an audience with you." He told her, ignoring her question.

_Lord Miraz?_ She thought confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just follow me." He told her as he turned on his heel and began to leave back down the hallway. "Lord Miraz will explain."

"Alright." she murmured uncertainly she followed him out of her room, closing the oak door behind her, and headed down the chilly stone hallway, tugging her pale pink bathrobe tightly around her. She shivered slightly as her bare feet slapped on the icy stone floor and began to long for her warm bed and bed warmer. _What on Earth does Miraz want with me? Something must be wrong if he sent one of his most trusted advisers to pull me out of bed this early in the morning_.

"Here we are." Her escort announced as they halted before an ornate oak door that led to the throne room.

_Though Miraz is not king, _Arrianna thought._ not as long as Caspian's...alive!_

The young girl gasped as the adviser opened the door and announced her.

"My Lord, I have brought Head Servant Arrianna as you requested." He said as he moved aside for her. With a deep breath the young girl strode into the chamber with as much dignity as she could muster to compensate for her inappropriate attire that she had not been given time to change.

"My Lord." Arrianna addressed him customarily as she curtsied while keeping her robe together so that her nightgown did not show. "you summoned me?"

"Yes." answered Miraz, he was a tall, slightly dark skinned man with dark hair, dark facial hair, and dark eyes. He had a crude, calculating look as he stood in front of the throne. "I just wanted to inform you that your dear friend Prince Caspian has, unfortunately, ran away."

"Ran away?" the young girl repeated, stunned as she let this troubling news sink in. "You mean he's gone? Why? How? What is going on?"

"I advise you to calm yourself, Head Servant Arrianna." Miraz said coolly as he turned and walked around the the throne, tracing it's back in longing before looking back up at her. "I must say that it is a surprise to me you did not know that your friend, the prince, would run away."

"And why is it you thought I would know that Prince Caspian would plan to run away, my Lord?" She inquired as she tried to remain polite though she could already guess why Caspian had run away. _It was probably his tutor's idea, he most likely had Caspian flee to avoid Miraz's clutches. For with Caspian dead, Miraz would become king which cannot happen for he would surely do even more terrible things than he does now with that kind of power._

"Do not play coy with me, little girl." warned Miraz. "I know all too well that Caspian confided in you and that he taught you what his **tutor** taught him."

"Yes he confided in me," Arrianna admitted not liking where the was going. "but only about certain things, not about plans to run away from the palace."

"Did he ever tell you about old stories or legends?" her asked her with a strange, haunting look in his eyes as though he feared something.

_Does he mean the tales about the kings and queens of old? And why does he look so frightened? _She wondered as she shook her head slowly. "No, my Lord. I am afraid I do not know what you are referring to."

"That is a shame." he whispered as he snapped his fingers and the door that had been closed behind her opened again. The young girl turned her head to see a guard entering and turned back to look at Miraz in disbelief.

"Are you intending to lock me up in a cell, my **Lord**? Get off me!" She ordered as the dark-haired man grabbed her wrist that was not keeping her robe closed. "I said get off me! This is madness!"

"Resistance is futile," Miraz told her as Arrianna continued to struggle, but to no avail. The man had grabbed the back of her robe and locked her arm behind her while holding her other arm tightly to her side, her robe now hanging open revealing her gown. "just as **Prince** Caspian and whoever else that helps him will learn as well."

"Whoever?" repeated the restrained girl as she stopped resisting to stare at him with a slight smile playing on her lips._ So he was referring to the Kings and Queens of Old and how the story goes that they will return whenever someone calls for them though in order to do that you would need Queen Susan's horn. Though I hope the tale is true and Caspian has the horn for if there was ever a time Narnia needed them, it is now. I do not blame Miraz though for if this is true he has much to be worried about._

"What are you smirking about?" demanded Miraz noting her faint smile.

"Nothing, my Lord." she replied with an innocent face.

"Very well. If you choose to pretend to know nothing then I have no choice after all." He nodded at the guard to take her away. "Though I truly wish it would not have to come to this."

"Yes. I'm sure you do." muttered Arrianna sarcastically as she began to be tugged out of the throne room by her capturer._ So a nonthreatening servant goes to the dungeons, __**lovely**__. Wait, we're not going to the dungeons._

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded as the guard was now taking her up a flight of stairs. "This is not the way to the dungeons."

"That is because you are not being sent to the dungeons." He told her in a deep, gruff voice as they continued to head upwards until they finally came to a stop in front of another oak door.

"Then where is it you are taking me?" She asked dreading the answer.

"The Interrogation Tower."

"What?" Arrianna said in shock as the words set in, she cocked her head trying to look at her capturer to see if he was serious. "Why on Earth is Miraz having me sent here? I'm just a servant!"

"**Lord** Miraz," he corrected her. "senses there is something you are not telling him or being truthful about."

"So I am to be locked up in this tower just because he **senses** something?" Arrianna shook her head in disbelief._ I knew Miraz was insane, but this is just plain madness putting me in the Torture Tower!_

Ever since she was a little girl, Arrianna had heard tales from the other servants about people who were sent to the Interrogation Tower, a.k.a. the Torture Tower. Many who opposed Lord Miraz were seen being taken up the steps to the tower and few ever came back with their mind still intact.

_One guy even came back down and thought I was his long lost love with broken teeth_. She remembered with a shudder as her escort opened the door and unceremoniously shoved her through it. _Ouch._

The young girl regained her balance and looked up to find herself in a circular, cold stone room with metal shackles for hands and feet on one wall adjacent to the only window that showed it was still right outside. There was also a bucket of water and a whip across the room from the shackles.

"Keep moving." barked the guard as he prodded her in between the shoulder blades towards the shackles.

"You cannot be serious." She murmured as he lifted her up and shackled her hands and feet to the wall. "Let me down! I am not some mere prisoner! I am a servant!"

"That may well be," said her guard as he backed off her and headed to the other side of the room. He picked up the whip before turning back to her with a sneer. "but Lord Miraz feels you have information that is essential to him that you are not giving him."

"So I am to be shackled to the wall like a common prisoner?" she demanded in disbelief, but she knew that was not all. _He's gonna beat me with that leather whip until I 'talk'._

"All you need to do is give us the information you're withholding and you can go on your way," he told her. "or we do this the hard way."

"So either I rat out my best friend since I was a little girl and helped me through my mother's death or I get whipped within an inch of my life?" Arrianna surmised as her guard shrugged. "Fine then. The hard way it is."

~Her Own Destiny~

"Wake up girl." ordered a familiar voice as he prodded her leg with his foot.

"Is it time for my **session** already?" Arrianna inquired as she opened her tired open eyes expecting to see her guard when instead she found Miraz in front of her, whip in hand. "Ah, my **Lord**. What brings you here?"

"It has been two days and yet you have given up any information regarding Caspian." Miraz said as he glanced down at the whip for a moment then back at her with pitiless black eyes. "Why do you choose to remain silent and be beaten when you could just tell me what I want and you will be free to go."

"Because I have nothing to say," she answered as the grogginess of sleep left her and a great soreness came over her body from the past couple days. She had several scratches on her face, arms, and legs where the fabric of her robe and gown had been cut to reveal flesh for the sting of the whip. "not to you, my **Lord**."

Miraz's eyes flashed as he raised the whip and struck her already raw flesh on her legs. Arrianna winced, but did not cry out in pain which seemed to make Miraz even angrier.

_He wants me to give in, but I'll never give up Caspian and what he might be doing_. She thought determinately as Miraz continued to whip her. She winced each time the whip bit her and stung her skin, but she never cried out and begged for mercy. _I have dealt with this for two days now and, sad enough to admit, but I have become used to these hourly__** sessions.**_

"You will not succeed, Miraz." she told him bravely, cutting off his title as she winced again. "No matter how you try, you **will** not succeed. Not in getting information from me, not in assassinating Caspian, and certainly not keeping the Narnians quiet forever. Caspian will defeat you and save us all."

Miraz raised the whip again to strike then thought of a better idea and closed his hand around it. Leaning in closely, he shook the whip in front of her face an inch from her skin and looked into her chocolate eyes with his cobalt eyes.

"Caspian will be found and taken care of, along with the Narnians and you." He promised her as he shook the whip in her face once more. "Believe me, you will all regret the day you went against me."

"Well, we will just have to wait and see now, won't we?" Arrianna said calmly. "You don't frighten me, Miraz. You're more of a scared little child who is afraid of being yelled at by his parents and punished for your wrong doings than a mighty ruler."

A vein in Miraz's forehead bulged as he used his free hand to slap her hard across the face before stomping out of the room.

_Like I said, a child_. She thought weakly as she once again began to loose consciousness from lack of food, blood loss, and minimal amount of water. _I hope Caspian's fairing better than I am._

Later, into the evening, a series of grunts and thuds alerted Arrianna back to consciousness as she opened her eyes to see the door of the tower open and her guard who had brought her there standing in the doorway, facing the stairs.

_What on Earth is going on? _She wondered as more noises came from below and footsteps heading up the stairs. Suddenly there was a flash of movement and her guard hit the floor with a grunt. In his place was a tall, lean young man who looked to be only a few older than her with black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore armor that was red and silver with a gold emblem on his chest. _Narnian armor! Caspian must be storming the castle!_

"Um, sir? Could you please get me down?" She asked feebly, her voice dry and cracked from lack of water. The young Narnian soldier turned at the sound of her voice and quickly went to her side. He undid the shackles on her ankles then her wrists, catching her around her waist as she was finally free. She looked up at him as she hit his chest before blushing slightly and clearing her throat. "Thank you-um,"

"Edmund." He told her as more sounds echoed throughout the castle. "Edmund Pevensie."

**A/N: So obviously Arrianna is an OC who will eventually be paired with Edmund. Hope you enjoyed it! What did you think? Read, review, and show the love! Til next time!**


	2. Joining The Resistance

**Disclaimer****:** If I did own Narnia, I would have met Skandar Keynes by now, so yeah no.

**A/N: Ok, here is the second chapter of Her Own Destiny, where Arrianna has just met Edmund and will now meet up with the rest of the Narnian resistance and help in their fight against Miraz. So without further to do, here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

"Thank you, um-"

"Edmund. Edmund Pevensie." he told her as more sounds echoed throughout the castle.

"Oh, then thank you, Ed- wait," the girl, now free from her bounds, began as a realization hit her and she stared up at him in mild disbelief. "Edmund Pevensie? As in **King** Edmund **of** **Old**?"

"Yes, but how do you know that?" Edmund asked her curiously. _I thought, the way Caspian explained it to us; his uncle had banned his people from ever learning our history. Especially young Telmarines like her. Though maybe that's why she's been imprisoned in this tower and, by the looks of her, tortured._

"My friend, Caspian..." Arrianna answered as yet another realization hit her. "He called you here to help us, didn't he? With High Queen Susan's horn? Is he here? In the castle?"

"You know Prince Caspian…" Edmund began to inquire as they both turned to the sounds of loud noises behind him, coming from the bottom of the stairs. Then looked back at each other, still holding the other, and separated. "We should go."

"Yes, you're right, King Edmund." she agreed as they heard more footsteps, this time coming **up** the spiral staircase. Edmund sprinted to the door, shut it, and locked it in place before coming back to her side.

"That's not going to hold them for very long." He noted as he held out his hand to her with a small smile. "And you can call me Edmund, by the way, or Ed."

"I'm Arrianna." She took his hand and they took off in the opposite direction of the stairs to the only window in the tower. Ed lifted himself up onto the ledge and over, lowering himself onto the roof below.

"Come on, you next." Edmund called below as she nervously walked, rather limped, to the window, pulled herself up onto the ledge shakily; sitting on it with her battered legs hanging over it. "Don't worry. I'll catch you."

"That's not really the problem here." muttered the girl who had been afraid of heights ever since she was a child, but at the sounds of Miraz's soldiers and the thought of being held captured again she was left with little choice but to do as Edmund told her. Closing her brown eyes, Arrianna let go of her hold on the ledge and slid through air into Edmund's outstretched hands.

"See? That wasn't so terrible was it, Arrianna?"

She opened her eyes to see his smiling face and shook her head, smiling a little herself. "No. It wasn't."

He nodded as he grasped her hand and they fled down the roof top as a soldier spotted them from the window. Edmund led them over several rooftops until they reached a door leading to another tower, flung it open, and ran up the stairs with the sounds of feet right behind them.

"Ki- Edmund, where are we going?" Arrianna inquired as they kept going higher and higher until they reached another door which led outside. They were now literally on top of the tower as Ed braced the door. "They're right behind us and now we're trapped."

"Trust me." He told her as he motioned for her to step back until her back was right up in between two of the stone ramparts (**A/N: I apologize in advance if that's wrong. I'm not good with tower…parts)** with Edmund in front of her, his back to her, as a soldier burst through the door.

"There you two little mice are." He sneered as he aimed his crossbow. "You've got nowhere to run now."

"Wrap your arms around my waist and fall backwards." Ed whispered.

"What? You must be joking." She exclaimed, but by the serious look on his face she knew he was not. With a sigh the young girl once again closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his waist, and fell backwards. They fell through air then… landed on something soft. Opening her chocolate eyes, Arrianna saw they were riding on a giant bird, an eagle if she recalled correctly from the stories Caspian had told her.

"You alright back there?" Ed asked looking at her sideways with a crooked smile.

"Yes, I'm alright." She said a little shakily, not just from the fall either, as they flew over the battle scene or what **had** **been** a battle scene. Miraz's forces had completely annihilated most of the Narnians as those left were fleeing the castle. Arrianna shivered at the sight of all the carnage and dug her face into Edmund's back. "How horrible."

"Yeah, it is." He agreed quietly as they flew over the castle gate and headed back to base with the remaining troops. A few hours later, they landed on an open field leading to a hill like fortress. Ed slid off the back of the eagle and helped her down before going to help one of the centaurs carry a wounded dwarf as they heard the sound of two male voices bickering about who was the leader, who was in charge.

"That sounds like Caspian." noted Arrianna.

"And Peter." muttered Edmund angrily as he helped carried the dwarf and strode up to them. "Stop it! Both of you!"

The two warriors stopped bickering to stare at him as he laid the dwarf on the ground; a girl, younger than Arrianna, with flowing brown hair and eyes ran up to the wounded dwarf with a heart shaped vial filled with a red liquid and poured a tiny amount in his mouth. After a moment, the dwarf gave a cough, his eyes opening as he sat up.

"What do you think you're all doing standing around?" He demanded staring at them. "The Telmarines will be here soon. And thank you, my dear little friend."

The young girl smiled brightly as she stood up, Caspian was already stalking away into the fortress. Arrianna watched her friend go sadly. _Oh Caspian, you put so much pressure on yourself. You're not alone. Let us help you._

"Let him be, Arrianna." said a solemn voice behind her as she turned to see an aging, dwarf-sized man with long white hair and glasses in front of bright blue eyes looking at her knowingly. "He needs time to figure things out for himself."

"I suppose you're right. After all, you are his teacher." She said with a smile. "Did he free you? After Miraz had you imprisoned like me? What happened? How did everything fall apart?"

"Ah, my dear child. Always so full of questions." He said with a slight smile of his own which faded and twisted into a frown. "Caspian guessed the truth about what happened to his father and went to face Miraz instead of going on with the plan."

"The truth?" echoed Arrianna, frowning slightly. "What truth?"

"My dear, the former king did not pass away in his sleep, but was **murdered** by his brother." The teacher told her sadly as she gasped, raising a hand to her mouth.

"I should have known." She whispered, lowering her hand as she turned back to the fortress's entrance where Caspian had disappeared into.

"Yes, well, it wasn't just **his** fault." said a young woman's voice as Arrianna looked beyond her friend's tutor to see a tall teenage girl with long wavy brown hair pulled back tightly, dark blue eyes, and full red lips. She had a bow and quiver of arrows on her left shoulder as she walked up to Arrianna holding out her hand. "Susan Pevensie. You are?"

"A-Arrianna, your majesty." She stammered, taking Susan's hand.

"You can call me Susan." She smiled as she let go then looked over at Edmund. "I believe there is a story behind this, am I right? Ed?"

"I found Arrianna locked up in a tower as I was running away from a guard that was chasing me." Her brother explained as Arrianna nodded. "I couldn't just leave her there. It looked, judging by your state I mean, that they were…"

"Torturing me, yes." She bit her lip as memories of her captivity flashed across her brown eyes. "Miraz believed I had information on Caspian and where he was, also about the stories of the Kings and Queens of Old. I told him nothing and for days, I was given little water, no food, and whipped repeatedly."

"Then Miraz truly is a tyrant." murmured Edmund, looking down at the ground for a moment then glancing over at his older sister who had her arms crossed, thinking thoughtfully. "What do you want to do, Susan?"

"Well, I see no reason to not let her stay." Susan said after a moment with a small smile. "Come on, let's find some clean clothes for you, wash your wounds, and get you some food and water."

"That would be great. Thank you." Arrianna thanked her as the young girl started to follow the two Narnian kings then stopped suddenly and turned to Edmund with a, slightly shy, smile. "Thank you for getting me out of that tower, Edmund."

"You're welcome." He grunted, a little taken back at the suddenness, making her smile brighter as the four headed into the fortress and Susan, along with Lucy, took Arrianna to a room that was a little set off for privacy. The room was just tall enough that the three girls could stand straight up with two chests pressed up against the wall across from the opening. Susan strode over to one of the chests, opened it up, and dug through various articles of clothing.

"Let's see. Ah here we go." She muttered as she pulled out a gorgeous light blue dress and held it out for Arrianna. "This should do. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." Arrianna breathed as she took it and held it out, feeling the fabric. "Will this hold up in battle though?"

"It should." The High Queen assured her with a knowing smile. "I figured as much that you were planning on joining this battle. But do you have a weapon."

"I do." The girl said as she raised her arms up to her plaited hair and took out a dagger that had a really short handle and an extra-long blade. "This was my father's before he went out to fight for Caspian's father. He gave it to me before he left, though he never had a chance to train me."

"Maybe Edmund would give you lessons, if you asked him." Susan suggested with her knowing smile as Arrianna looked at her quizzically.

"Maybe." She mused as she, with Lucy and Susan's help, stripped off her tattered, plain brown dress and washed her wounds before putting the beautiful blue dress on her, along with a pair of leggings, boots, and a leather holster on her right thigh for her dagger. Arrianna also had a silver broach from her mother and cleaned and redid her hair in a neat plait.

"Much better." approved Susan as Lilly nodded. "Ed will approve, not like he doesn't like you already though."

Arrianna blushed slightly, clearing her throat. "Should we head back to the others then?"

They headed out of the room to find some food which they found by Edmund who was sitting on a log-like seat with a plate of fruit. Seeing Arrianna he scooted over to give her room, his sisters had mysteriously disappeared; she sat down next to him as he offered her some fruit, mostly nuts and berries.

"Thank you." She said politely as she took the food. As she ate, her brown eyes wandered around the fortress and noticed that someone was missing. "Edmund, have you seen Caspian?"

"No, I haven't. I haven't seen Peter either." He said slowly as he stood up suddenly. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" She asked, standing up as well as Edmund started to hurry to the back of the main "cave" that branched off into a pathway leading farther underground. "Edmund, where are you going?"

"I think I know where Caspian and Peter are. And I have a feeling that," He told her as they followed a pathway down until it opened up to a large opening with a large circle drawn in the middle of a floor with steps beyond it and a large archway that was filled with ice. Not only that, but Lilly, Trumpkin, and Caspian were fighting two strange creatures and another dwarf. There was also, in the ice of the archway a woman with long blond hair extending her hand out to Peter through the ice. "they are in trouble."

**A/N: And there you go! The second chapter of my first ever Narnia ff! Hope you enjoyed! Read, review, and show the love! Til next time!**


	3. Fighting Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia, only Arrianna.

**A/N: Long time no see fellow Narnia lovers! Welcome to the third chapter of my first ever Narnia fanfic! Enjoy!**

_Arrianna glanced up from placing a yellow rose in a vase as someone knocked on her bedroom door. 'Come in.'_

'_Good evening, malady. Are you ready for your lesson?' asked Caspian, letting himself in. He closed the door behind him. He had a stack of books under one arm and gave her a conspiratorial smile._

'_You know I am,' she couldn't help but smile back. The one thing that she could always look forward to after a long day of work was her lesson. Every night after her duties, Caspian would come to her room and teach her whatever his tutor had taught him that day. He taught her in secret of course for if Miraz ever found out about their private sessions he would be furious and the consequences would be ugly. But, for the young girl, her lessons were worth the risk of Miraz's wrath. 'So what did your tutor teach you today? Did he tell you more about Narnia and the Kings and Queens of Old?'_

'_As a matter of fact, he did,' Caspian said making the girl's chocolate eyes brighten. He took a seat on the cold stone floor, crossed his legs, and grabbed a large leather tome off the stack, dusting it off. He flipped to a page and held it up as Arrianna took a seat in front of him, showing her pictures of a white, barren landscape and a tall, blonde woman in a long pale blue dress and a white fur coat, holding a long, white staff. 'Today he told me about the White Witch.'_

'_The White Witch?' Arrianna cocked her head._

'_She was an evil sorceress who blanketed Narnia in an endless winter for a hundred years,' He told her. 'She also strove to kill the sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve.'_

'_The Kings and Queens of Old?'_

_Caspian nodded, flipping to a portrait of the Kings and Queens of Old. 'One day the younger king, King Edmund, arrived in Narnia for the first time, alone and confused. He was nearly crushed by the White Witch's horses that drew her carriage. The White Witch, realizing Edmund was a son of Adam; cast a spell on him so that he would do whatever she wanted him to do._

'_The White Witch asked him to bring his siblings to her castle but he failed to do so and arrived at her palace alone. The White Witch was furious. She threw King Edmund in one of her dungeons. He was eventually saved by Aslan's army and, alongside his siblings and the mighty Aslan, defeated the White Witch and ended the hundred year winter.'_

'_Poor King Edmund,' murmured Arrianna, her eyes flashing. 'Being tricked by that evil witch! How dare she abuse her power like that!'_

'_My tutor warned me that power is a corruptive force,' Caspian said. 'One must be extremely careful when faced with its temptation.'_

~ Her Own Destiny ~

"The White Witch," Arrianna whispered, staring at the witch trapped in a case of ice. "I don't understand. How is this possible? I thought she was destroyed."

Edmund did not answer her; he had unsheathed his sword and was now charging a wolf-like creature. Arrianna unsheathed her dagger from the top of her braid and hurried after him. The wolf turned towards them and lunged. Arrianna twisted out of the way as the wolf hit Edmund and they toppled to the ground.

Arrianna stabbed the wolf in its back, making it cry out in pain. The creature released its grip on Edmund and turned to lunge at her but Edmund was back on his feet and he knocked the wolf to the floor with his sword.

The wolf laid there in a crumpled heap not moving. Edmund then turned and ran around the edge of the room and behind the ice filled arch holding the White Witch. The White Witch stood in her prison with her hands outstretched to Peter who held his bleeding palm up to her. The White With stretched and stretched her hand when suddenly a blade pierced her stomach causing the ice to crack and shatter. Edmund stood there with his sword raised above his head.

"I know," he said, looking at Peter. "You had it settled."

Edmund then walked out of the room as Caspian and Peter turned to see Susan standing there, having rushed in a few minutes earlier. She shook her head at them and walked out of the room. Caspian then turned to Arrianna who was staring at him sadly.

"Oh Caspian," She murmured, also shaking her head. She turned away from him and left the room to find Edmund. She walked back to the main room but he wasn't there. _Where could he have gone? I hope he's alright. I bet he wasn't planning on running into __**her**__ again. I mean, who would?_

"He's outside," said a familiar voice behind her. Arrianna turned to see Susan standing there with a knowing smile on her lips.

"I wasn't…I mean…" Arrianna blushed then took a deep breath. "He's outside?"

Susan nodded.

"Thank you," The younger girl said as she turned and rushed outside. Edmund was there, sitting in the grass with his legs dangling over the ledge of the makeshift fortress. He did not turn at the sound of her approaching instead he gazed out at the scenery, his thoughts turned inwards. _Poor Edmund, he looks so upset. I should try and cheer him up. The question is how._

"Edmund?" She walked over and took a seat beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better. I guess I was hoping I'd never have to see her again," He told her, leaning back on his hands.

"You mean the White Witch," Edmund nodded. "You know what happened back then wasn't your fault right? She was the one who was controlling you so don't you dare blame yourself for what she made you do."

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?" He asked, looking at her.

Arrianna shrugged. "Because that's what I would be thinking if I was in your situation."

Ed smiled slightly; returning his eyes to the quiet, green field sprawled out in front of them.

"When Caspian told me about that evil witch and how she had tricked you into doing whatever she wanted I was so angry," Arrianna told him. "How dare she do such a wicked thing! You didn't know she was evil, how could you? She used that to her advantage! I despise people like her who abuse their power! She's just as bad, just as evil and wicked as Miraz!"

Arrianna paused to catch her breath, her cheeks flushed. "Besides, you got your revenge just now so don't let that horrible old witch haunt you anymore."

Ed stared at her for a moment then nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Arrianna."

"You're welcome," She said. "So, what's next?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure," He admitted.

"Knowing Miraz, his army will be arriving soon," Arrianna murmured.

"You know, weird as this may seem, I'm glad he locked you in that tower," He said, making her stare at him inquiringly. He gave her a crooked smile. "After all, I got to meet you."

Arrianna's heartbeat sped up as heat flooded her face. "I'm glad he did too."

"You know," He said again after a few moments of comfortable silence. "We made a pretty good team back there."

"We did, didn't we?" Arrianna agreed, shifting a little closer to him. "Maybe we could make a habit of it?"

Edmund grinned but before he could reply they heard the sound of a thousand feet. The two young Narnian fighters jumped to their feet as they spied Telmarine soldiers appearing from the forest.

"Oh no," Arrianna murmured.

"We have to tell the others," Ed said. "Come on."

They ran back inside and found Peter and Caspian.

"You guys have to see this," Edmund told them as they rushed back outside. The edge of the field was swarming with Miraz's soldiers.

~ Her Own Destiny ~

High King Peter stood in front of his family and soldiers, trying to decide on the best course of action. Arrianna sat beside Edmund on a bench against a wall.

"I've been thinking," Arrianna said suddenly leaning her head closer to Edmund's.

"Uh oh, Arrianna's been thinking again," came a teasing voice.

Arrianna and Edmund turned to their right to see Caspian and his tutor walking up to them.

"May we sit with you?" Caspian asked her.

"Of course," She said, making room for them.

Caspian smiled, looking relieved, and took a seat beside her. "I want to apologize for being a total fool earlier. I was being arrogant and selfish and for that I am sorry. I never want to make you, my oldest friend, disappointed in me ever again."

Arrianna grasped his hand reassuringly. "You're forgiven. I'm just glad that the old Caspian is back."

Caspian squeezed her hand back then let it go. "So, what was it that you were thinking?"

"I was just thinking that there had to be an easier solution than the ones King Peter has been coming up with," She told them.

"Such as?" Edmund asked.

"Well, what if Peter challenged Miraz to a duel?" Arrianna suggested, making the boys look at each other then back at her. "I mean, Miraz wouldn't be able to refuse otherwise he would look like a coward. The duel would buy our forces the time they need to prepare. It would also give Queen Lucy time to find Aslan as she believes she can."

"Arrianna, you're brilliant!" praised Caspian.

"You're amazing!" agreed Edmund, making her blush.

"You two," She murmured as Caspian clasped her shoulder and stood up to address Peter and tell him, and everyone else, Arrianna's idea. "Do you think that Peter will agree to my idea? He doesn't look very convinced…"

"He always looks like that," Edmund said, making her smile. "He'll agree to it. He might not like it, but he will."

"I just hope it works," Arrianna muttered, watching as Peter unwillingly agrees to the plan.

"It'll work," Ed assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Because I know you," He said seriously.

"Not for very long," She said, though the way he looked at her with such confidence sent chills down her spine.

"So?" He shrugged. "It's been long enough for me to know that I can trust you with my life. It's been long enough that we're now good friends."

Arrianna did not know what to say. Her whole body was on fire. Edmund was right. Just because they had not known each other for very long did not necessarily mean that they did not know each other. She trusted Ed with her life. They were friends, partners.

"We'll need someone to deliver the challenge," Peter was saying.

"How about Ed and Arrianna?" suggested Susan making the two look up.

Peter shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. What do you say Edmund? Arrianna?"

Arrianna glanced at Edmund, her lips curling into a smile. "How about it, partner?"

Ed grinned back and turned to Peter. "You write it and we'll deliver it."

~ Her Own Destiny ~

Arrianna stood off to the side, dagger in hand, trying to get some practice in before they had to deliver the challenge to Miraz when she felt someone walk up behind her.

"You're holding it wrong," Ed told her, his breath tickling her left ear as he laid his arms and hands over hers. "Don't grip it so tightly and hold it so that the blade points away from you."

She did as commanded.

"Good," he said. "You know it might be better, not to mention easier, if you held it with one hand instead of two, preferably your dominant hand."

Arrianna dropped her left hand. "You're right, that does feel better."

"Now you can use your left hand to defend yourself."

"How?"

"Like this," He grasped her left hand, closed it in a fist and had it so that it protected her chest, bending her elbow in the process. "See, this way you can protect your chest while your other hand wields your dagger."

"Defense and offense."

"Exactly," He said. "Now, the best way to attack your opponent with your dagger is to slash sideways."

He guided her hand back and forth, letting her get used to the movement. "But if you need to, you can slash upwards too."

He guided her hand upward in a sharp motion. "Like that. You can always kick, punch, scratch and bite too, if the occasion calls for it."

She smiled faintly, turning her head to look at him. Everything about him drew her in: his charcoal eyes, his dark eyelashes, his nose, and his cheeks. Her eyes explored his face, lingering at his lips. She wondered what it would feel like to touch those lips, to feel them against her own. They were only an inch away. All she had to do was lean in closer until…

"Arrianna! Edmund!" They turned to see Caspian hurrying over to them, holding a scroll tied with a crimson ribbon. "Here, Peter's challenge to Miraz."

Edmund took the scroll as Caspian took Arrianna aside for a moment.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes, why?" She sheathed her dagger.

"Well, you are going to see Miraz again and I was just wondering…"

"I'm fine," She assured him. "I do not fear Miraz."

Caspian nodded. "Just, stay alive alright? I know you're going to fight too and I can't stop you, just be careful."

"You too," She murmured as she hugged him. "I love you brother."

"I love you little sister," He murmured back before letting her go as Ed came over to them.

Caspian simply nodded at him before leaving the room.

"Everything alright?" Ed asked her.

"Yes. He was just worried about me. He's always been like that for as long as I can remember," She told him, watching Caspian go. "In a lot of ways he's like my older brother."

"Yeah, he reminds me a lot of Peter," Ed said. "Ready?"

"Mhm."

"Alright then, let's go," They walked out of the fortress and across the field to Miraz's tent where Edmund delivered Peter's challenge.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund," began Miraz as he sat in a chair behind a table surrounded by advisors. He had his hands clasped in front of them with his elbows on the table.

"King," interrupted Edmund as he stood in front of Miraz who arched a dark eyebrow. "It's King Edmund actually, just king though. Peter's the high king. I know. It doesn't make any sense to me either."

Arrianna smiled as Miraz asked why he should accept the challenge when his army could simply annihilate them all. "Don't tell me that a mighty lord such as you is afraid that he might be defeated by a king half his age. You aren't afraid, are you Miraz?"

Miraz glared at her but Arrianna did not flinch. "I am never afraid, insolent girl. I accept your king's challenge."

Edmund and Arrianna nodded in acknowledgement and headed back to the fortress.

"Well that was easy," noted Arrianna.

"Yeah, though for a moment there I thought Miraz was going to leap over the table and attack you. You really got under his skin," He replied, smirking.

Arrianna snorted. "He would have been defeated there and then if he had. After all, I still owe him one for keeping me in that tower."

"So do I," said Edmund quietly.

"So, how did it go?" asked Peter the second they entered the fortress.

"Miraz accepted your challenge," Edmund told him.

"Good."

"What about the rest of the plan?" asked Arrianna.

"Susan and Lucy left on horseback to find Aslan," the High King told her.

"What about Caspian? I don't see him."

"Knowing him, he went after the girls."

"That would be just like him," She agreed.

"He'll be fine," Peter assured her. "Right now we have to focus on preparing for a battle."

Arrianna nodded and helped prepare for battle which would undoubtedly come no matter what the outcome of the duel would be.

"Nervous?" Ed asked her when the time for the duel was only moments away. They stood near the entrance waiting for Peter.

"In all honesty? A little," She admitted.

"So was I when we fought the White Witch," he said.

"And now?" She asked, looking at him.

"I'm fine, not nervous at all," he said, giving her a crooked smile.

"How come?" Though she already knew the answer and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Because know I have you, my partner, by my side," He told her honestly.

"You two ready?" asked Peter, walking up to them.

Arrianna glanced at Ed and took a deep breath. "Yes, we are ready."

**A/N: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Hope you enjoyed! Til next time read, review and SHOW THE LOVE!**


End file.
